


Through refined Jedi sight

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic for theladymore on LJ's Star Wars Fic Fest. "Rey/Finn, they embrace after months of being apart." </p><p>It struck Rey, as the Falcon sailed through hyperspace, that she’d never had a friend to worry about. Much less, a friend at all. Full stop. How was she supposed to know the protocol for grandiose reunions after a six month long absence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through refined Jedi sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



It had been six months of long and arduous training with Master Luke, and now the time had come. Rey’s tuition had come to an end. It was time for her to rejoin the Resistance under General Leia Organa. 

_Six months was a long time to be away_ , Rey thought offhandedly, as she checked the Millennium Falcon’s console for takeoff. A lot had changed. She had changed. Gone was the girl reliant on Jakku for a future, uncertain of her heritage and desperate for a home. Under Master Luke’s tutelage she had come into her birthright: a Jedi, in true balance between the Light and Dark. 

And yet, in the midst of the maelstrom that’d so thoroughly transformed Rey’s life, one fixed point had remained the same: Finn. Her affection for the former First Order soldier was as strong as the day that she’d left him to heal under General Organa’s care. Throughout Master Luke’s training Rey's feelings augmented. 

When Master Luke first probed Rey’s mind to forge their preliminary Master-padawan connection, he was surprised to find a second bond with another Force-user. Rey would never forget the feeling as Master Luke carefully examined the bond in his mind. Warm comfort, like Jakku’s gilded sunsets, or the softest Lothalian blanket, enveloped the connected pair in halcyon waves. It was more refreshing than all the green Takodana had to offer and ran deeper than the ocean surrounding Luke’s island fortress. Unbidden, memories bubbled to the surface of Rey’s consciousness: a calloused hand purposely taking hers, jubilant excitement after liberating the Falcon, an easy smile, tender eyes, searing pain and a stolen kiss. _Finn_ , her mind repeated in tattooed rhythm to her beating heart. _Finn, Finn, Finn..._

 _This_ , Luke had said, _is a powerful connection indeed_. He gave one last cursory tug--infinitely gentle--to the bond before laying it to rest back in Rey’s mind. _You miss him greatly._

Rey, embarrassed to have her personal feelings examined and certain she was in for a long-winded lecture on the merits of Jedi abjure, opened her mouth for a rebuttal. 

Luke cut her off at the pass. _Ah, padawan mine. It’s not my intent to urge you to let go of your connection._ Catching Rey’s startled look, Luke smiled before continuing. _In fact, upon your return to the Resistance base I’d encourage you to find your friend and develop the connection further. As mutual Force users a bond between you would be only be beneficial. Later, I can teach you how to initiate such a connection._

 _But now_ , Luke gave Rey a pointed nudge to their own newly developing bond, _we should focus on the task at hand. You will need to follow me closely._

Auxiliary power humming to the external damper drew Rey back into the present. Right. It was time to leave. Time to take her place within the ranks of the Resistance. Time to embrace her future. Time to see Finn.

Behind her, strapped securely in the cockpit, R2-D2 chattered excitedly. 

“I bet you’re ready to see BB-8 again, aren’t you?” Rey asked. 

A long high-pitched whistle in answer. 

Rey laughed. “All right, all right, R2! Give me just a second. We’ll be hitting lightspeed in no time.” 

Rey took one last glance outside the bridge’s window. Crashing blue waves urged the gulls away from the cliffs on eddies of air. They seemed to hang there, suspended in time, unchanged and absolute. 

_Rey?_ A inquiring voice filtered into her thoughts. 

_Master Luke. I was just leaving._

_Of course._

_You weren’t having second thoughts about staying, were you, old man?_ Rey pushed burnished fondness through their mental link. 

_And yet not old enough to lose to you in a sparring match, padawan. No, I merely wanted to tell you good luck--_

_\--which you’ve already told me, twice._ On board the Falcon, Rey smothered a smile. Her master was gearing up for one of his Legendary Speeches. 

_Ah, you’re right. How forgetful of me. That would be my old age. I do apologize, padawan. Well, since you’re in a hurry, I’ll keep this brief: remember your training. You are stronger than any student I have ever taught, but your enemy is not to be underestimated. Kylo Ren sees you as his weakness. He will not make the same mistake again. The Dark is strong, but you can bring balance. Keep my old lightsaber close._

_And Rey?_

_Yes, Master?_

_Tell that young man of yours hello from me. May the Force always be with you._

Love, familial, everlasting, flowed in a river along the bond. Rey’s eyes filled with tears at the bittersweet parting, even as her heart climbed higher than the gulls winging along the broken cliffs. 

_And with you, Master. I will see you again._

The Millennium Falcon’s thrusters flared to life. She was up, up, and gone. 

~~

“Tower 2, Falcon with you on the localizer three eight right.”

“Falcon, roger, you’ve been cleared for landing.” 

Rey flicked the comms off and reached over the empty co-pilot chair to engage the stabilizers. The Falcon was no easy inheritance, especially without a second in command. With considerable skill and a bit of Force inspired luck, Rey landed the ship in the zone designated by Resistance ground control. 

Through the Falcon’s wide arching windows Rey could a see a crowd starting to form. Rey’s sojourn to Luke’s island sanctuary had been considered sensitive information due to the importance of the mission. No doubt many of the Resistance were curious about Rey’s whereabouts in the six months she’d been absent. 

Surreptitiously, Rey searched for a familiar face amongst the growing crowd. Then, finding none, reached out with the Force. If Finn were nearby she’d know it. As it were, their bond was practically jumping with excitement. Rey imagined this was in large part due to her nerves, which were jangling in equal parts happiness and anticipation. 

The journey back to Resistance Base had given Rey plenty of time to think about how she’d meet Finn. Would their reunion be casual, or something more serious? Would they embrace in front of a cheering crowd, or would the affair be private? How was his back? Did he miss her as much as she missed him-- 

It struck Rey, as the Falcon sailed through hyperspace, that she’d never had a friend to worry about. Much less, a friend at all. Full stop. How was she supposed to know the protocol for grandiose reunions after a six-month long absence? 

Rey took comfort in the fact that at least one other person, well, droid, was feeling at jittery as she was--if R-2’s incessant chirping was anything to go by. 

“Hey, R-2,” Rey cajoled gently. “You’ll be just fine. I know BB-8’s missed you too. You ready to go out there?” 

A pitchy whine. 

“Yeah, me too. C’mon. Time to face the music.” 

Rey took a deep breath and released the mechanism that lowered the ship’s gangway. Loud cheers greeted her as she made her descent alongside R-2. The noise was nearly deafening after spending half a year on a deserted island with nothing but Luke Skywalker, the rolling sea and occasional wild animal for company. Heat, sound, smells and the ever-escalating emotions of the crowd assailed Rey’s senses in an endless cycle. 

_Breathe, Rey_ , she thought, instinctively. _Center yourself and find the Force. You’re fine. You’re fine--_

But it was nearly impossible with the deafening clamor from the Force-bond inside her head. The thing was practically sparking with energy. 

Rey gave a quick wave to the crowd in an attempt to show her gratitude for their homecoming welcome, then, shouldering her rucksack, made way to the nearest borough. The sooner she found General Organa, the sooner she could have peace and quiet. The sooner she could center her energy and find Finn. _Sithspit, that bond was distracting._

Rey was nearly around the first corner of the labyrinthine barracks when something barreled into her with the force of a luggabeast. She hit the turf, hard, breath forced from her lungs with an almighty whoosh.

Sky. Endless blue sky, then…

A familiar face. Someone she’d been yearning to see since the day she left Resistance Base. But why was he upside down? Or was Rey the one who was upside down?

“Rey? Oh, Force, Rey!” 

Rey could live forever and never get tired of hearing Finn call her name. 

“Rey, answer me. Are you alright? Force, I can’t believe it. I was just on my way to the landing strip--I wanted to be there when you arrived--but the General needed to speak with me about--”

With a loud groan Rey rolled over to her front. Her back was going to be full sore tomorrow, but she considered every bruise worthwhile. Without hesitation, she pulled her friend, now kneeling, limbs askew, into her arms. Finn’s arms locked around her in an immediate embrace.

“Finn. I’m fine.” A steadying breath. “Really, I’m great.”

Rey created just enough space between them to look at her friend’s face. Surprisingly unchanged. Well, he was awake now, thank the Force. But otherwise unchanged in appearance. Rey was unsure what to expect in her absence; what she did or didn’t want to see. 

Instinctively, she pressed her forehead to his. 

“I’ve missed you. I missed you so much.” 

“Me too, Rey. Every single day.” 

The bond between them flared in exaltation at the proximity of the two Force-users. Love and affection folded and unfolded in circadian time. To Rey’s deep satisfaction, she could now feel the symbiotic energy flow from both poles of their psychic connection. 

Right. The bond. 

Reluctantly, Rey lifted her forehead from Finn’s. “Finn, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

Finn’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “It better be a good reason why you took off without me.” 

Rey barked out a surprised laugh. “No, not that. But I do have a reason. This is something different, something serious.” Without giving Finn time to come up with a snappy response, Rey ploughed on. 

“We have a bond, you and I. We’re connected through the Force. I can--I don’t know how to explain it--feel you. Your Force energy. Since we haven’t finished creating the bond, I’m only really aware of when you’re nearby.” 

Confused, Finn put fingers to his temple, as if he could feel the bond in his mind through touch alone. 

“Finn,” Rey continued. “You’re Force-positive. You feel the bond too. It’s small but strong. Master Luke’s told me everything. If we want, we can make it stronger.” 

Aware of the uncertainty her friend must be feeling and conflicted about her own desires, Rey said, “I understand if you don’t want it. It can be considered somewhat invasive. I wanted to tell you--”

“Rey.” Finn stopped her mid-sentence. “There is no one I’d rather share a bond, psychic or otherwise, with. I’d be honored to share my thoughts with you. I care about you. A lot. And, well, if there’s a way to make this thing stronger, I’d be happy do it.” 

“I would be happy to, too. I mean, I want this between us. Master Luke says the link’s Force signature is one of the strongest he’s ever seen.” 

Finn got to his feet, grinned, then offered Rey his hand. 

"Then let's do this Force thing and really make it the strongest he's ever seen." 

Rey clasped Fin's hand with hers, a binding promise. 

"Force be with us."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Chewie mysteriously disappeared from the end of TFA and the beginning of the fic. Maybe he's staying with Luke?


End file.
